Vacation-A TUp One Shot
by lieutenanttaz
Summary: Taz and Up go one Vacatiom


Prompt: Taz and Up take a winter break, but it is particularly cold on Earth and they talk and stuff and its really cute but also a bit OOC whoopsies (I renamed this about 7 times because I kept going off about random stuff in this one shot so its just a general title dont@ me!) (like the first part is one thing, but as you keep reading, it turns into something totally different just cause i thought it was super cute) (please tell me if you like/hate it) (also this one is short compared to my others so far).

Up's POV

"Up, where are my combat boots?" "By the door!" "I just looked dere!" "Try your feet!" "I'm not dat estu-oh...never mind!" You may be wondering what we're doing on this lovely December morning. Well, we're packin' for a mini vacation. I decided that a break would be best for Taz, she's been really stressed lately with he lieutenant duties and shit. We're going to New York City for a few days. "Up!" "I have your jacket, if that's what yer lookin' for!" And of course, Taz waited until the last possible minute to pack, as usual. She runs in and grabs her jacket from me. "Gracias, mi amor." She kisses my cheek and puts her jacket on. "Well you look nice." She has on black skinny jeans and a Red Christmas-y sweater under her jacket. "Shut up," she says while running her fingers through her hair. "Didja burn yourself today?" "No." Last week, she made February teach her how to straighten her hair because she hates her wavy hair. She's burnt her hand every day since. But her hair looks really pretty when it's straight, I'm glad she's tryin' something new. "Y'know, ya look really sexy." "Oh, shut up. I just don' like my natural hair." "You got everything? Right now in the city, it's 7 degrees." "Are jou serious?! I don't have enough warm clothes! I need to go buy some...actually, can I borrow some of jour sweatshirts? Jou know what, I'm just gonna take dem." She goes into my drawers and pulls out five of my hoodies. "Why don't ya just buy yer own?" "Cause jours smell like jou." "And how do I smell?" "Hmm...Like de ocean, cause of jour shampoo, and cookies." "Cookies?" "Si, chocolate chip cookies." "Why?" "Cause jou eat dem so often! Jou eat cookies as much as I drink coffee!" "And that's why you smell like coffee and vanilla, cause of your shampoo." "Speaking of shampoo, did jou pack it?" "Yeah, ready to head out?" "Si!" I grab my bag and offer to take hers, but she insists on carrying it herself.

We get onto a drop-pod and I set the coordinates for the G. L. E. E. Base in New York. Taz is sitting in her seat, and I sit next to her. "How long is de ride?" "About 7 hours." "Are jou serious? Dat's such a long time!" "You excited?" "Si, mucho! I've never been to New Jork before! De only part of de United States I've been to is, hmm, I t'ink it was called Ann Arbor, Michigan." "Well, I think you'll like New York. Last time I was there, people were shoutin' at each other and stuff, I even saw a fight break out." "I'm so excited, Up!" "I can tell." She's bouncin' around in her seat. I think she had way too much coffee this morning. "Up, I'm bored." "Whaddaya wanna do?" She smirks and wags her finger, indicting that she wants me to come closer to her. "Yes?" "She leans by my ear. "Can we..," she starts. "Can we what?" She pauses to smirk at me again. "What, you wanna ha-" "I wanna play Scrabble!" "Wh- oh..." She stares at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "What did jou t'ink I wanted to do?" "Uh-" "Are jou serious?" Then, she slaps me. "Ow. Just go get some games to play, weirdo." "I'm not weird! Jou are, Mr. 'What, Jou Wanna Have Se-'" "Oh, hush up and let's go play Scrabble."

7 Hours Later (Still Up's POV)

We're about 10 minutes from landing now. We played Monopoly, 4 games of Scrabble, quite a few card games, and watched The Karate Kid. Now, Taz is sitting on my lap, fast asleep. All that loosin' must've tired her out. I gently shake her to wake her up. "Tazzy, wake up. We're almost there." Her eyes flutter open. Dead God, she's adorable when she wakes up. "Up?" "Yes?" "I'm cold." "Then put on a sweatshirt." "But I don't feel like getting up. Jou are comfortable." "(sigh), here," I take off my zippy hoodie and put it on her, "you can wear mine so ya don't freeze." "But den jou'll freeze." "Oh, I don't care. You need it more than I do." We sit in silence until we land. "Get up, we're landed." Taz hops off my lap and runs to get her suitcase. "Come on, jou slow poke!" A roll my eyes, in a playful manner, that is, and get my bag. I take her hand and we walk off the ship. We get to the gates of the New York Base and type the entrance code. We walk up to the building, escorted by a fellow ranger who is carrying our bags. I lool down at Taz amd see her shivering like crazy. I wrap my arms around her in attempt to warm her up. "W-what are j-jou doing-g?" "Tryna keep ya warm, yer shiverin' like crazy." "G-gracias." I smile at her and we finally get into the base. The Admiral of this base greets us. "Hello Commander, Lieutenant." "Hola Admiral DeBarr, how is de training going?" "It's going swimmingly. We actually just sent a new batch of rangers to the Mothership." Admiral DeBarr is super nice. She's got long brown hair and brown eyes. DeBarr was the first female Admiral. Taz admires her, though she'd never admit it. "So, what brings y'all here? All I heard was that you two needed a room for a few days." "Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to escape the stress of everythin' back on the Mothership. And, Taz hasn't been here before so I thought I'd show her around." "I know I'm supposed to be all tough and stuff, but you two are the cutest and I'm so glad you're finally together." "Thanks- wait. Has everyone been waiting for us together?" "Yeah, pretty much. So, if you'll follow me to your room." We finally get to our room, 147, and go in. We put down our bags and start unpacking. "Oh," DeBarr says on her way out, "is there anything else I can do for you?" "Turn up de fucking heat. It is too cold. Mucho frio!" She laughs, "of course. Have a great time!" She walks out, closing the door behind her. "So, what are we doing first, mi amor?" "It's a surprise." "Awh, what? Jou know I hate surprises!" "I'm not telling you." "Por favor?" "Nope." "Pleeeease?" "No." She looks at me with her eyes widened and pleading, like a puppy. Every time she does this, I always give in. She's just so cute. "Fine, you win-" "-Yes!-" "-Anyways, I'm teachin' you how to ice skate." She looks mortified. "Are jou loco? I'm going to slip and fall and hurt myself and den I will have to go to de hospital and Ambassador Jace will be pissed cause I got hurt." "That's why I'm teachin' ya, dumbass." Taz's cheeks flush. "When are we going?" I look up at the clock, it's almost 7pm. "Five minutes." She nods and quickly unpacks. "Okay, I'm ready." "Where's yer coat?" "I don't need it, do I? We will be indoors, si?" "Have you ever been to a skating rink?" "No, it was too hot for dose in Mexico." "Oh, well, they're usually cold, even if they're indoors 'cause they can't let the ice melt. So, if I you, I'd wear two coats." She puts on her black Spies are Forever hoodie (from when we did a performance of it back on the Mothership), and a black jacket over it. "Ready?" "Si!"

We leave our room and head down to the jeeps. We go to the person in charge of the jeeps for the keys. "Can I help you," the lady says, not bothering to look up from her magazine. "Yeah, we needa borrow a jeep." She doesn't acknowledge us. "Up," Taz whispers, "she's rude. I don' like her. Can't we just take de keys and go? It's too cold to be standing out here." I notice that she's shivering. I nod, "Excuse me! I am a Commander and I need a jeep immediately!" She looks up from her magazine and her eyes go wide. "Oh my God! Commander Up, Lieutenant Taz, I apologize! I thought you were those annoying Ensigns trying to get a jeep to go to the bar! Here," she grabs a set of keys, "these are for jeep 087, when you come back, please return them. And again, I'm so sorry. Have a nice day." I take the keys and we walk to the jeep. I lead Taz to the passenger side and open the door for her. "M'lady," I say as I take her hand and help her up into the jeep. "Gracias Up." I close her door and get into the drivers seat. I start the engine and drive off. The jeeps have no windows because in battle, the passenger shoots out the window area while the driver drives. So, the cold wind is blowing at us like crazy. I look over at Taz to see if she's okay. She's shakin' like crazy. She's got her arms wrapped around her, her teeth are chattering, and her nose and cheeks are all pink. "Y'alright, love?" She looks at me with a pissed expression. "No, I am not alright! I'm so fucking cold and dis damn jeep without windows isn't helping!" "Calm down-" "No! I can't. I'm too fucking cold!" I pull over to the side of the road and hop out. I go to her side again, open the door, and take off one of my jackets. I put it over her like a blanket. "Gracias again, but aren't jou going to freeze, too?" "Nah, I'm fine. You need it more than I do." "I love jou." "I love you too." I close her door, go back to my side, and continue the drive to the rink, which is still a half hour away. Man, there are some real bad drivers in New York. Finally, I pull into the parking lot of the skating rink. I get out and go to help Taz out to find that she fell asleep. Dead God, that girl can sleep anywhere. I gently rub her knee, and her eyes slowly open. "Up?" "Yes, baby?" "Are we dere yet?" "Yeah, come on." She unbuckles her seatbelt and I help her jump down. I hold her hand as we walk to the front desk. "How many?" "Two." The guy checks out Taz. "Skate size?" "I'll take a 10, and-" "And for the lovely lady," he says, winking at Taz. "And a 5 for her." He leaves to get the skates and I feel Taz squeeze my hand. "Calm down, mi amor. I'd never date some hijo de puta like dat." The employee comes back with our skates. "Here you go. A 10 for you, sir." He turns to Taz. "And a 5 for you, babe." "THAT'S IT! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D STOP HITTING ON HER. DO YOU NOT SEE ME HOLDING HER HAND? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I slam some money to pay fro everything onto the counter and pull Taz over to the benches to put on our skates. "Dat's de maddest I've seen jou since Private Freehold insulted me last week." "Yeah, well that guy pissed me off. No one hits on you but me." "I love jou, Up." "I love you too, Tazzy." I put on my skates and turn to see Taz struggling with the laces on hers. "Need help?" "Maybe..." I knee in front of her and lace up her skates. "Gracias, now what?" "We gotta get on the ice." "How are we gonna do dat if we have estupido razors on de bottom of our shoes?" "We gotta walk." She rolls her eyes. I grab her hand and pull her off of the bench. "It's not that hard, you just gotta keep your balance. You're good at that, especially since you used to be one of the top dancers in Northern Mexico." "Yeah, but dat was when I was 13. I'm 25 now." "Well you're still flexible as hell, maybe you're still good at balancing." We slowly walk over to the ice and I get on the rink. Taz, on the other hand, is quite hesitant. "Come on, ya won't fall as long as I'm here." She grabs my hand and slowly gets on the ice. She grabs the wall immediately. "Up, are jou sure about dis? I'm going to fall, and I'm very cold." "Once ya start moving, ya won't be so cold. Now, c'mon." I pull her off the wall wrap my arm around her waist so she doesn't fall. "See? Now ya won't slip." "I probably still will." After 10 more minutes, she starts to get the hang of it, but I don't let her go. "Isn't this fun?" "Si, but I'm freezing." "I plant a kiss on her cold, pink cheek. "You wanna try letting go of me?" "No." "Why? You've gotten the hang of skating." "Si, but jou are really warm and..," she mumbles the rest of her sentence. "What?" "...and I can feel jour muscles." Her cheeks turn even pinker than they already are. "You're cute, y'know that?" "And jou're going to be punched later, jou know dat?" We skate for a while longer, before she starts complaining again. "U-Up, I'm s-so cold." "Alright, love. We can go now." We skate off the ice and head back to the benches. We take off our skates and put our combat boots back on. Taz is still shivering like nuts. I take off my last jacket and give it to her. "J-Jou need d-dis." "Taz, I really don't. You're shakin' like a hyperactive puppy. Plus, I don't want ya to catch a cold." "T-Thank j-jou." "Hop on my back." "W-Why?" "So you can absorb some of my body heat." She hops onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck. "Holy shit, Taz! Yer hands are freezin'!" "I told jou." I grab our skates and hand them to the guy at the front desk. Before turning around, I give him a death glare as a warning to never hit on MY girlfriend again. I walk back to the jeep and help Taz in, before going to my side and driving back to the base.

We make it back, return the keys, and go to our room. Taz plops onto the bed and I decide to get changed. I take off my shirt and Taz pokes her head up. "Hey, Uuuuuuuu...p..." I turn around to see her staring at me abs with wide eyes. "Like what ya see?" "...yes. Anyways, can we watch De Karate Kid and huddle for warmth?" "You wanna cuddle? I never thought I'd hear that from you!" "I never said dat I wanted to cuddle, I said huddle for warmth. I'm still freezing my ass off. Dere's a difference between cuddling and huddling.." "No, there's not. Get changed while I set up the movie, okay?" She smiles, gets up, and kisses my cheek before pulling out her pajamas. I sit on the bed and boot up the TV. As I wait for Taz, I make some popcorn. Then, she comes outta the bathroom in one of my old shirts and red flannel pants, with her shoulder-length hair ties up in a high ponytail, her bangs are still framing her face. "Well you look beautiful, darlin'." "Jou say dat all de time and I know dats not true, so don't waste jour breath." She plops on the bed next to me, and I pull her onto my lap. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" "A mess. Why?" "Y'know what I see when I look at ya?" "...what...?" "The most beautiful girl in the world." She blushes and nervously fiddles with her bangs. "I am not...pretty." "Yes, y'are. You're pretty in the mornin' when ya first wake up, and after training when yer all hot and sweaty, in the heat of battle when ya got blood and dirt all over ya, evem though it concerns me. Point is, you are incredibly beautiful, you just don't see yourself as beautiful. And, most importantly, I love you so, so much babygirl." She smiles, "Gracias, mi amor. I love jou too." I give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, that that's settled, let's cuddle,-'scuse me-, 'huddle for warmth' and watch The Karate Kid." She smiles and moves next to me again, resting her head on my chest. She wraps her arms around my middle, and I put my arm over her shoulders. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to huddle for warmth." "I know. I'm freezing." I pull the blankets up and start the movie.

As the movie comes to an end, I look down at Taz. Surprisingly, she's still awake. "Tazzy, you're still awake." "Si." "Is somethin' botherin' you?" "Just t'inking, dat's all." "Whatcha thinkin' about?" "How lucky I am to have you in my life," she looks up at me with a small smile. "I love you so fucking much." I lean down and smash my lips onto hers. I put one hand on the back of her hand and my other slides under her shirt and rests on her back. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck tightly. "I love jou," she whispers against my lips. I slide her shirt over her head and lay her down under me. Needless to say, Taz certainly wasn't cold anymore, cause things got heated.

HEYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I took so damn long again, BUT I did make the ending steamy so your welcome! leave me more ideas please i have no life and need something to do in my spare time, which is all the time.


End file.
